legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Pets
Pets are creatures found around LEGO Universe that can be tamed by a player. Pets can be used to dig up gold treasure chests, bones, and activate Pet Bouncers. Pets cannot be tamed until the player talks to Coalessa in Pet Cove, who teaches how to tame pets. Once this is done, a pet can be tamed by interacting with it and completing a building puzzle. Once a pet is successfully tamed, the player can submit a name for it, which is either approved or rejected by the Mythrans. Until the name is approved, the describing text simply identifies the pet as belonging to the player (for example, "BizzareFlyingAmigo's Warthog Pet"). If and when the name is approved, it will appear above the pet for all players to see. If the name is rejected, the chance to rename it will be given next time it is brought out. Initial Pets Overall, there are nineteen original pets. The chance to tame a lion comes a reward for taming the 18 other pets first. *The lion can only be obtained once every other (initial) pet has been tamed and all of Coalessa's missions have been completed. Updated Pets These are the pets added since the initial release of LEGO Universe. Faction Pets These are pets available to the corresponding faction with the release of Nexus Tower. *Saber Cat (Assembly) *Alien (Paradox) *Gryphon (Sentinel) *Stegosaurus (Venture League) (''The Ability to place and edit pets on properties was released with this update '') Hatchlings Hatchlings are miniature pets that can be equipped to the left hand. They follow the player around much like normal pets. Hatchlings were made available to players who purchased a LEGO Universe Game Card from 4 select stores, starting September 1st 2011. The Hatchling recieved varied by store. Hatchlings are the first reward available for players who purchase Game Cards, and come bundled with a bag of 50 faction tokens.http://universe.lego.com/en-us/parents/wheretobuy.aspx?id=347107 The data about the pet gamecard locations were posted incorrectly on LEGOUniverse.com. The correct locations are as shown. Pet Brick On April Fools' Day 2011, LEGO Universe published a false news article titled The Newest LEGO Universe Pet! featuring the Pet Brick, a red 2x4 brick pet with a ridiculous amount of abilities. The Pet Brick has eight studs and is red, expressionless, and lacks ears. In addition to digging up treasure chests like all other pets, the Pet Brick is advertised as being capable of fighting alongside players, giving advice to stuck players, and fetching players' slippers and newspaper. It also helps players build by holding onto pieces, moving heavy walls, fitting into almost any model, building at 80 bricks per second, and receiving instant model moderation. Additionally, the Pet Brick has a power stare attack that deals 9001 damage points, dislikes Ke$ha, is un-smashable, has brown 1x1 brick feces, and likes exclamation points. Although advertised as coming out that April, the Pet Brick was merely an April Fools' Day joke and will not be released. Trivia *At one point in development, pets were planned to be modular, but this concept was dropped sometime in the late Pre-Alpha. *There was also originally a concept of pet food. *Pets were originally intended to be more complex, with features such as skills that could be learned by the pet over time. http://lunibook.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=1018 *Flying and biped pets were also planned, but were scrapped for unknown reasons. http://lunibook.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=1018 Gallery LEGO Universe Concept-Art 1.jpg|Concept art by Richard Tran Hcanvas.png|The Pet Brick standing beside a player pet_food.png|Pre-Alpha Mission asking you to Feed your pet LEGO Pets 905.png|Ninjago Pets Pet states.png|Alpha artwork for the never-implemented feature of pet emotions (They can be spawned as objects) Nest.png|Alpha artwork for the never-implemented feature of pet nests pettaming.jpg|Taming a pet petmission1.png|Early mission photos for taming your first pet External links *Game Spot *April Fools' Day Article: The Newest LEGO Universe Pet! References See also *Category:Pets Category:Pets